


The Word of the day

by Reachingthegoals



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Short, Sweet, a word a day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reachingthegoals/pseuds/Reachingthegoals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to practice my writing skills so I have decided to up a short drabble everyday. It may be teeth rotting fluff or heart wrecking angst. Depends on my mood :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Evitable

**Author's Note:**

> From Marriam-Webster
> 
> Word of the day: Evitable adj. Can be avoided

Kieren guessed this embarrassing moment is evitable if he could just walk the opposite direction the moment he saw Simon leaning against the tree or say no when Simon offered to walk him home. Of course he spluttered for a short while when Simon just lay down on his lap without any warning and he suspect if he could blush, his face will be bright red. Right now, he is just feeling warm (not literally) and content with a stunning Simon sleeping on his lap while he combed his fingers through his ebony hair. Oh no, he is sure he did not have any warring internal debate if he should give him just a slight peck on his lips.


	2. Amorphous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Simon is a delivery man, Kieren is just lazing at home and Amy sent something to Kieren.
> 
>  
> 
> Word of the day: Amorphous [a·mor·phous] adj. Without a clearly defined shape or form. Vague; ill-organized; unclassifiable.

He is beautiful.

Stunning, enchanting, charming, arresting, appealing, alluring, and the list goes on. 

The young man (is he legal?) that opened the door for him smiled uncertainly at him, his left brows raised as if asking what the hell are you doing here. Weird, Simon thought. How could someone combine sass and uncertainty was beyond him. 

Simon smiled (which look more like a smirk) and looked down at the amorphous package in his hand, "Package for Kieren Walker."

The young man, which he assumed to be Kieren Walker took the package with doubts reflecting in his eyes. He mumbled something that Simon could not hear and started shaking the package. A black thing dropped out and it caught their attention.

Silence. 

Another three seconds of silence as Kieren Walker's beautiful young face turned crimson. 

Finally, it was Simon who broke the silence.

"That's uh, a nice butt plug."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it funny. Did I manage to do that? Some feedbacks?


	3. Efficacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never underestimate the efficacy of Amy Dyer when she put her mind into it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Efficacy [ef·fi·ca·cy] n. The ability to produce a desired or intended result.

The efficacy of Amy Dyer is incredibly scary when she put her mind to it. 

One day, which was just ten minutes ago, she caught her BDFF Kieren Walker stealing glances at Simon when he thought no one was watching. It was so adorable that she felt like squealing but she definitely prefer to see them holding hands and stealing kisses (instead of glances) when they thought she was not paying attention to them. Therefore, Amy Dyer self-appointed herself to be a Cupid for just these two silly boys. Also, being the beautiful genius, she only had plan A which she is sure is sufficient and will work brilliantly.

Now, ten minutes later, after she sent the rest of the Undead in her bungalow away, she told Kieren and Simon to gather in the living room as she was going to make an important announcement.

"Well boys!" She cleared her throat and chin slightly raised, her tone cheeky and excited, "It seems you two are in love with each other therefore I declare you two boyfriends now!"

No one moved after her declaration. In fact they were just standing there and looking at her blankly which caused her to sighed dramatically. Seriously, they can be so slow when it comes to relationship. 

"Alright boys, be nice and I expect good news soon!" She said before leaving them in the living room to give them some time to sort things out (and immediately went into the kitchen to eavesdrop). 

Another fifteen minutes later, when she saw Kieren leaning up to kiss Simon, she squealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to research how to write decent dialogues! It's so hard!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy it :D


End file.
